Draco Sexy
by rosiebecky
Summary: Draco takes a special love potion, and all the girls fall for him!


Note: This occurs in Harry's last year at Hogwarts and contains violence and romance. that's what makes a good story! 

_ _

~Draco Sexy~

Draco walked through the great hall at Lunch, so he could get some extra quidditch practice. On the way to the field, he saw Harry and Cho talking in the entrance hall. He hid behind a large statue, so he could hear what they were saying: "Yeah, so he took the love potion, only he added a touch of Jasmine oil, and so when any girl looked at him, they fell head over heels in love." Cho explained to Harry. Harry and Cho proceeded to walk up the stairs, while Draco dashed out from behind the statue with a twisted grin upon his face.

"How was qudditch practice at lunch then?" Hermione asked Harry back in the common room. "Fine," he mumbled "but the bloody slytherins turned up soon after, and barged their way on the pitch." He looked over to Ron who was staring at Lavender Brown with a weird look in his eye. "Uh, Ron? What are you staring at Lavender for?" Harry asked. "Well, don't you think she's kinda er…sexy?" he finished blushing magenta. Hermione shot Ron an angry look and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"How's things going with Cho?" he asked Harry after an awkward silence. "Oh, fine. Were going to Hogsmead on Saturday." He said, getting his homework out.

*****

The next morning, Draco and his thickheaded bodyguards Crabb and Goyle stormed their way to breakfast. "Oi, Potter. How come you got a girlfriend? Did she win you in a dare?" Draco droned and the slytherins laughed.

Harry just got up to shout at Malfoy, when Snape walked in and gave him a look of loathing.

"Causing trouble again Potter? 50 points from griffindor" Hermione and Ron dragged Harry out of the hall so he wouldn't kick up a fuss.

*****

It was one in the morning and Draco had sneaked up to the potions lab and was rooting around in cupboards. He was looking for the Jasmine oil that he would add to his ready-made love potion. He had got the idea from Cho Chang when he heard her talking to Harry.

"You just wait Potter. Then we'll see who gets the girls. Ha Ha!" He droned as he found the little bottle of Jasmine oil in Snape's desk. He pocketed it and left the lab.

*****

"Hey Harry!" Cho called down the corridor and she ran up to him "Are we still going to Hogsmead today?" "Yeah sure." He replied. "Lets go now." They made their way out through the front oak doors and out into the warm, sunny grounds.

They didn't speak at all until Cho suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "Why don't you ever kiss me?" she asked. "Er…well…you see I thought…" But Cho suddenly lunged forwards, pressing her lips against his. It only lasted about 3 seconds but they enjoyed it. "Hey lets go round to the back of the train station. We can carry it on there." Harry suggested, so they set off.

They came to the back of the deserted stone building and started to kiss, making smacking noises but they didn't care. "Oooh! This is nice!" Cho said between kisses. "Yeah. Lets go back to school. We can get more privacy."

Just as they reached the top of the gates leading back to the castle, they saw Draco coming towards them. "Oh look, it's Potter and his lovely girlfriend. Say, Chang, what the hell do you see in him?" Harry stepped forwards, but Chang dashed in front of him and said "Oh Draco you look great." Then they started playing tonsil hockey. Harry just stared at them non-plussed. Then he seemed to find his anger. "Oi! What the fucks going on? QUIT IT!" but they ignored him and Draco said, "Come on lets go."

Harry stared at their backs, watching them walking towards the shops. He gathered his senses and ran back up to Hogwarts.

*****

"So they just started kissing for no reason? Whoa, this really weird." Ron shook his head. Hermione was looking thoughtful. "Maybe it was a spell." "But he didn't have his wand in his hand." Harry suggested. "And it can't have been a love potion because that means you only fall in love with the first person you see and he saw me first." They started to head down to dinner. Harry looked in the direction of Cho, and he saw that she was blowing kisses to Draco at the slitherin table. The sight sickened him.

A few minutes later though, Ron said "Hey look at Parvati. Oh and Lavender Brown. And Eloise, Padma and Natalie." Harry looked and saw that ALL of them were staring at Draco and fluttering their lashes. "Er, Ron? Look at Hermione." Ron saw to his annoyance that Hermione was also staring at Draco. "Oh no." Ron groaned, his head fell down and he went 'SMACK' head first into his bowl of tripe. He quickly looked up again but didn't bother wiping the tripe off his face. "Harry, if Hermione starts to fancy Malfoy then we're never gonna get this problem sorted." By this time every girl in the hall was looking at Draco and started to fiddle with their hair, and chew on their nails, while trying to look sexy. "Come on. Lets go. HERMIONE! Come on! LIBRARY! NOW!" Harry and Ron shouted trying to get Hermione to get up. "Yeah? Oh, yeah." She replied. 

"Right Herm. You know everything about the library. Search for a book, which might have anything to do with love potions. Ok?" Harry asked sounding annoyed. "Dammit. Ok then." Ron and Harry helped to search.

*****

Next day, it was mayhem on the corridors. Wherever Draco went, he had at least 30 girls tagging along behind. "Dunno how they can be attracted to that idiot. His ego is bigger than his overly large head." Harry muttered to Ron that morning.

But Harry had just suddenly turned to look at Ron. "Hey! I know what it is! He must have heard Cho and me talking the other day. Hermione!" Harry called as he grabbed Hermione's arm, and started to run towards the library. 

"Harry!" she called out of breath. What the…?" "Hermione," He interrupted, also out of breath. "I know what's wrong. Cho told me the other day how her brother added Jasmine oil to a love potion, so that whenever a girl looked at him they fell in love with him." Hermione looked surprised. "Really? Did she tell you what the counter curse was?" "No." said Harry. 

*****

"Oh Draco what a lovely night we had." Purred Millicent Bulstrode, her eyes turning to slime (not literally!) "Yeah. I was great wasn't I?" he said. Harry privately thought that Draco might as well flex his puny muscles, since he thought himself as so macho. "And Cho? We were also great together." This triggered the nasty feeling that Harry had to punch Draco. Harry got up and walked over to where Draco was seated, next to all the girls in the potion lab (except Hermione. Ron had refused to let her sit next to that "greasy slime ball " as he put it) and socked him one so hard on the nose that there was a sickening 'Crack' and blood squirted everywhere. "Ahhhh!" Draco screamed like a girl. Harry just kept kicking him and hitting him, while Snape had run for Dumbledore. Everyone in the class stood well back while the fists, arms and legs went everywhere.

"Harry! Draco! STOP!" roared Dumbledore. "My office. Now."

*****

100 points from griffindor, a last warning and a detention later, Harry was sitting in the griffindor common room when Ginny walked up to him. 

"Harry, I liked what you did. I've never even liked Draco he really deserved it." She said while she glowed like the setting sun. "Yeah. Hey Ginny, will you help me up into the boy's dorm? I've got a very bruised arse, and wouldn't let Madame Pomphrey anywhere near it." "Sure." She said.

She helped him into the room, and then said, "Er…I gotta go." But Harry stood up. "No, wait Ginny. Come here." She strode over to where he was and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Oh!" Ginny said. Then they started to kiss even more and Ginny unbuttoned his shirt. 

She was going to say, "Come here big boy" but decided that sounded too corny, so said, "Ohh!" because it was easier.

"Oi! Stop manhandling my sister!" Ron was stood in the doorway looking very pissed off.

*****

"Oh Harry why did you do that?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry had just had a massive fall out over Ginny. "She's not a little girl, she's only in the year below. We really like each other." "No Harry." Said Hermione in a stern voice "She likes YOU. You have never even looked in her direction. You only did it because you are insecure about Cho and Malfoy." Harry opened his mouth but closed it when he realised he was catching flies.

Just at that moment, Ron walked in through the portrait hole. He gave Harry a look that resembled Snape's usual glare whenever he spotted him, and looked away, sitting next to Seamus and Dean the other side of the room. "Well you're just gonna have to say sorry." Hermione said, looking agitated. "Me? No way. I'm not gonna apologize for doing nothing wrong. Anyone would think I'd tried to get it on with HIM!" He got up and walked out to find Ginny.

*****

Ginny was with her friends in the library, searching for books on astrology. When she saw Harry she turned away. "Ginny," He said as he approached her, "I'm really sorry." She turned to him. "OK. But sorry for what? Upsetting Ron? Coming on to me? Using me because you can't have Cho?"

Harry sighed. "All of that. I didn't use you. I do like you, no matter what Ron or anyone says." They looked at each other for a few seconds then Ginny broke her gaze. "Oh Harry. I have always fancied you. I'm 17 years old and have never been kissed before that." With this she grabbed hold of his robes, yanked him forwards and passionately kissed him.

Note: hope you liked that; I'm planning to write another chapter. Please R/R and tell me what you think. :o) 

_ _


End file.
